


Scars

by LadyRhiyana



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen, Rukongai and proud, Seireitei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22216726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRhiyana/pseuds/LadyRhiyana
Summary: Renji wears his scars with pride.
Kudos: 9





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Written on ff.net in 2009.

The sun has long since set, but still it is unbearably hot. The vice-captains gather in their favourite watering hole in Rukongai, sprawled at ease on the old, worn tatami, already well on their way to drunkenness. 

Renji slips out of the top half of his uniform, baring his jagged black tattoos and the numerous faded scars criss-crossing his torso. The tell-tale marks of Senbonzakura’s displeasure are clear for all to see, and Renji wears them with perverse pride –

Once, he was a fierce gutter brat from the worst slums of Rukongai. Sometimes he needs to remind himself of it.


End file.
